


《与敌同眠》第56章（部分内容）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第56章（部分内容）

那晚，住在一户农家乐的小房间，房费极为便宜。

　　那屋子里窄得只能放下小号双人床。两个大老爷们挤进去，好像除了上床亲热，实在也没别的事情可做。

　　裴逸刚从简陋的淋浴间跨出来，穿着背心和大短裤就被男人一把抱进怀里，结实的手臂用力勒着他，手就下面伸去。那手劲儿和炙热的呼吸，就是向他索要爱人之间亲密的专有权利。 

　　 “哥，我……”裴逸又有些抖，眼光闪烁，后肩的皮肤在男人唇齿间微颤，享受，渴望，却又时刻心惊胆战。就好像手里攥着一根红线一根黄线两根炸／弹的引线不知铰哪一根，随时都能把自己这一身零件引爆。 

　　“让我摸摸。”章绍池的声音压抑在他肩膀上，然后是脖颈，移到胸口，很温存地吻他。

　　章总猛地将人压在饭桌边上，用牙撩开裴逸的背心，一直撩到脖子下面，让大片雪白的胸膛袒／露，大口地吸吮那些诱人的地方，吸吮两粒莹莹透亮的乳／尖……裴逸舒服得发抖，求索似的，忍不住抓住他男人的两手，拽过来放到自己臀上，他也受不了了。

　　上一次试图亲热，俩人差点儿吵起来，闹了不愉快。

　　章绍池这次小心翼翼地不过分越界，很精明的眼不时掠过裴逸的脸，观察那些细碎微妙的情绪。他的爱人明明也想要，毕竟年轻力壮禁不住撩，情欲勃发时嘴唇濡湿红润，嘴角在不断亲吻之后淌出一丝口水，不自觉地蹭他下身，短裤下面骄傲地硬挺着。

　　 裴逸刚要说话，章总先说了。

　　“来，给老子量量尺寸，这几年活儿长了没有？……用嘴量。”

　　章绍池从小裴眼里，分明看到一股子如蒙大赦如释重负的情绪。裴逸一笑，完全没有推搪，抱着他腿就跪下去，无论是心存愧疚还是原本就深刻入骨的臣服、迷恋，跪着为他口活儿。

　　“长了吗？”章绍池揉着爱人的头发。

　　“嗯，大。”裴逸吞咽着吭声，“哥……你真好，真帅。”

　　喉部因为埋了微型金属物件而不停吃力滑动，让章总沉默端详之间再次感到心疼，抚摸他钟爱的脸。

　　俩人从桌边一直到做到床上。章绍池靠在床头，这破屋陋室，简直是他这些年住过的最糟糕的“旅店”，除了床什么都没有，也确实除了床什么都不需要。

　　他抽出皮带，熟练地将裴逸双手手腕缚在背后，用力一扯。

　　皮带勒入肌肉的束缚感立刻就让裴逸涣散迷乱了，痴迷地凑上他的胯，动情地舔吻。用舌尖一个一个地挑开他的衬衫纽扣，吻他胸膛。

　　“棒。”章绍池温存地回吻，夸奖，“宝贝，你真好看。”

　　两人都非常动情，无声地默契地满足对方，知道爱人喜欢这样，也都迫切地想要取悦眼前的人。

　　章总最终用自己的领带蒙住裴逸的双眼。

　　这样就不用总忍不住钻研对方的表情眼神，让彼此在一片黑暗中巧妙地回避了目光。

　　假若这是裴先生现下能够接受的方式，他也能忍，不过分逼迫强求，宝贝开心就好……反正都他妈忍五年了！剃了头再披一副袈裟端个木鱼儿他就可以出门左转去城里最有名的文殊院出家了，这五年过得就是和尚的日子。

　　被缚的英俊的男人，就心甘情愿跪在床头，终于让章总这一趟痛快了，舒服了，射了个酣畅。

　　章总的手伸进裴逸内裤，突然大力抓住挺翘的臀瓣，将人拖上床去！

　　怀中人剧烈一抖，被蒙住的眼在陷入黑暗时可能会迷茫和不知所措。章绍池用关节技钳制住人，再劈开双腿，大手扯弄臀瓣，粗重的动作和喘息声劈碎了神智，都混乱了……

　　他的小野猫长大了，身材远比从前更加健美，透着成熟男人的很有力量的性感。然而，绕是再凌厉刁钻、武功高强的裴组长，在深爱的人怀里，除了下身红肿的性器很痛苦地坚挺着，其他各处都是软的，像被灌了迷魂药无力反抗，双腿被高高举起。

　　裴逸崩溃般的叫出“哥”的时候，以为章绍池挺身插／入进去了……

　　他却突然陷入一片温热的海水，暖洋洋地，晤热他全身。暖流再澎湃着流向四肢百骸，让他比刚才更软，浑身颤栗发抖。

　　他双眼被蒙看不见，下半身浸没在男人最体贴温存的抚弄之下，快要疯了，“啊”得叫出第一声，然后就控制不住……

　　好像真的控制不住，章绍池也有些惊愕，反应这么大？你是雏么。

　　快感像决堤的洪流涌上两条腿，吞没每根脚趾的神经末梢。被缚的双腕在挣扎中让这种快感从每一块骨缝关节里爬出来，如蚁啃噬般的酥麻感舔过全身，啊，啊，逼得裴逸疯狂动情地往男人口中抽送。

　　蒙住眼的那条领带终于湿润。湿气透了出来，让章总看见了。裴逸的锁骨和胸口纷纷乱地滴下汗珠，整个人瘫软在床上，肉／体的快乐与精神的苦闷交缠放纵。

　　章绍池微愣了一下，停住动作，随即了悟。

　　“多久没有这样了？多久？”

　　“哥哥……”

　　“告诉我，多久了？几年没有让男人吸过？” 他明知故问，再一次确认自己的拥有。

　　裴逸的眼泪从领带边缘流下来，两条长腿缠在男人身上，痛楚地呻／吟：“五年，没有，没有……哥，啊—— ”

　　“想我吗？”

　　“哥，你爱我，你抱着我，我想你……” 

　　泄出来的瞬间，崩溃式的呻吟，最终泪流满面，痛并快乐着，像要死过去似的满足。

　　那一夜都很惬意，用克制的柔情来满足对方。

　　至于不够满足的那部分情节，就避而不宣了。月光洒在农家乐小屋的朴素的床单上，一对情人裹着床单睡去，面对面而卧，亲密相拥。


End file.
